The Transfer Student
by StarlightBreaker
Summary: AU. On the way to school zexion bumps into a strange yet interesting boy on the side-walk in-front of his house, there's something about this overly friendly boy he can't seem to say no too for some reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sorry if there's any mistakes or certain characters acting out of character this is my first legit romance/Zemyx  
constructive criticism is welcomed  
**

* * *

Zexion had just walked outside when he found himself falling on the ground after being knocked down.

"Huh? oh sorry." A blond boy said then extended his hand out for him to grab it.

Zexion frowned but grabbed his hand anyway. "Thanks I guess."

The blond laughed while scratching his head with his other free hand. "Yeah sorry about that i wasn't watching where i was going."

"I can see that, considering you had just knocked me on the ground 5 seconds ago." Zexion replied

The boy laughed again. "Sorry sorry..." The boy stopped as if thinking about something. "say were you heading that way" He asked then pointed to the west.

Zexion slowly nodded his head. "Yes..."

He then smiled for some reason unknown to Zexion

"Cool Then lets walk together."

Zexion wanted to say no, he didn't even know the guy let alone his name but... "Sure." Zexion answered he thought since they were both going the same way it would be inevitable so he agreed.

"Cool let's go." The blonde said then they started walking at a steady paste without stopping, until they reached an intersection.

Zexion looked up at the other boy and broke the silence "Something the matter." Zexion asked his voice monotone.

The other boy snapped back into reality. "Huh oh yeah..." he started slowly. "I just remembered there's something i have to do, see ya." The boy smiled at Zexion and waved, then ran off the other way.

"Odd boy." Zexion said then continued on towards his School.

* * *

. . . . . . . .

* * *

At Zexions classroom.

"Today class we have a new student please introduce yourself." The Teacher announced causing part of the class to get excited

"I'm Demyx Nice to meet you all!" The boy announced with a bright smile on his face.

"please take your seat" The Teacher said then Demyx sat at an empty Desk beside Zexion.

"We meet again." Demyx said smiling at Zexion.

Zexion nodded his head slowly un-sure about how to respond. "Mm?" Zexion shrugged the other boy off and turned back to his paper.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

Demyx immediately turned to Zexion once class was over getting a little to close for comfort. "Hey think you could show me around" Demyx asked startling Zexion makng him twitch.

Zexion slowly turned his head towards Demyx and blinked. "U-um i uh-" Zexion started before a certain red-head burst into the classroom.

"ZEXION!" The red yelled causing anyone who was still the classroom to stare at the red-head, he shrugged of the stares then walked over to the silver-haired boy. "Yo its time for a club meeting you coming?" the Red head asked.

Zexion sighed then collected his books and got out of his Seat. "Sorry looks like i won't be able to show you around, See you tomorrow?" Zexion said then turned towards the red-head "Next time try a more quiet entrance please." The red-head laughed then put his arms around Zexions shoulder,

They walked away like that leaving Demyx to figure out what just happened,

"Well this is gonna be an interesting school year." Demyx left the classroom and decided to just leave and go home.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

Zexion was sleepy and board and he knew the club meeting wasn't going to be over anytime soon, he didn't want to just leave in the middle of the meeting either.

"Zexion you can leave you know, you seem tired." the shorter boy pointed.

"No Roxas I'm fine thank you." Zexion replied then continued to listen to the club presidents "Passionate" speech.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

By the time Demyx had got home it was already evening. "I'm Back..." Demyx said UN-enthusiastically.

a grown woman in a maid uniform bowed greeting him. "Welcome Back young master." The woman said.

Demyx Ignored the woman's greeting and walked up a staircase leading to his room. "Are my parents home?" Demyx asked still not paying the maid any attention.

"They are currently away on business sir." The Woman answered.

"Figures." Demyx said once he reached his door he turned to the maid who had been following him. "Uh don't worry about dinner I'm going to bed." Demyx said then shut his door.

Demyx dropped his suitcase on the side then crashed on the bed. "Zexion..." Demyx smiled to himself the thought of the other boy somehow made him happy. "I wonder will i see on the way to school again" Demyx wondered then rolled over and dozed off.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . .

* * *

The next Day Demyx was on his way to school unlike last time though he wasn't in a rush, although he sped up when he saw a certain silver-haired boy walking ahead of him.

"···Zexion!" he called out just loud enough for the other boy to hear.

Zexion stopped and turned around, he tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "And you are?" Zexion asked

Demyx mouth dropped wide open. "Its me Demyx you know the transfer student." Demyx explained pointing to himself.

Zexion stood there blinking for second then hit his hand on the other like a hammer. "Oh! okay your that really hyper-active guy!?" Zexion replied a unsure smile on his face. "····Sorry i-i have bad memory." Zexion admitted, while looking down at the ground embarrassed.

Demyx smiled at the others embarrassment. "No don't worry about it, after all we only just met yesterday." Demyx then walked to Zexion and put a hand on his shoulder.

Zexions face was bright red from embarrassment and the fact that he was being "touched" by someone he hardly knew, Zexion brushed Demyx hand off his shoulder and looked back up. "····We're gonna be late if we don't get going now." Zexion pointed out.

Demyx eyes went wide at the realization, he had completely forgotten about school. "Oh crap!" Demyx yelled, Demyx grabbed Zexions wrist catching the boy slightly off guard. He dashed off for the school dragging the other boy along.

by the time they made it to the school Zexion was already out of breath. "W-why?" Zexion breathed out in the middle of panting.

"Well you did say we were going to be late so." Demyx stopped mid sentence. "You okay?" Demyx asked.

····Zexion looked up and glared at Demyx. "What do you think!" Zexion said once he had caught his breath.

Demyx stared at Zexion for a good long second then broke the silence. "Want me to carry you." Demyx asked his expression serious

Zexion turned bright red. "N-no!" Zexion yelled.

* * *

:

* * *

Zexion was leaving the classroom before a hand grabbed his wrist. "Um yes Demyx." Zexion said turning around to greet Demyx.

"Are you headed somewhere?" Demyx asked.

"My club-room yes, why do you ask?" Zexion questioned.

Demyx contemplated whether or not to ask but decided to shrug off all doupts and ask anyway. "Can i... come with you." Demyx asked while still holding Zexions wrist.

"You want to come to my club?" Zexion asked somewhat repeating what Demyx just said.

Demyx nodded his head. "Yeah!"

"You sure." Zexion asked again slightly hoping the boy would say no this time.

"Positive!" Demyx responded.

Zexion then sighed. "Okaaay." Zexion Started. "Come on Follow me." Zexion continued then they headed for Zexions club-room.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

"You see this is why i said we should focus on sweets but nooo." A short club member argued.

"Oh whatever." The red-head whose name was still unknown to Demyx replied.

Zexion sat his suitcase on a table then sat in a chair and beckoned for Demyx to sit down next to him.

Demyx sat down still holding his own suitcase.

"So why are you two arguing?" Zexion questioned.

The members of the club didn't seem to notice Zexion until he spoke up.

Red head smirked then walked over to Zexion and pulled him out of his seat. "Please tell Roxas here that focusing on sweets is a bad Idea." The red head asked while still holding his wrist.

····Zexion Was still very confused about the current situation so he decided to play along. "Its a bad idea." Zexion simply said with not much care in his voice.

Clearly the shorter boy didn't notice this and spoke up. "Hey that's no fair! why do you always side with him!" The shorter boy yelled then sat down in a chair, he turned and looked at Demyx then raised an eyebrow. "Whose he?" The shorter boy asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry for the Abrupt endings of the chapters there not exactly planned the thing i use to wright them with just has a short capacity  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of its character they all belong to Tetsuya Nomura Shinji Hashimoto Square enix and Disney. **

* * *

Demyx didn't expect anyone to notice him this quickly so the sudden question caught him off guard.

Zexion noticed that and got free from The red heads clutches and walked over to Demyx. "This is Demyx the guy who transferred to my class yesterday." Zexion answered introducing him to everyone.

"Oh that guy who was with you in class." The red-head stated.

Zexion then moved over towards the red-head. "This is Axel, He might seem rude but he's a nice guy." Zexion finished then pointed to the short guy sitting down.

"That's Roxas he spaces out a lot but he's a really good cook." Zexion looked around until he spotted long pink hair. "That's Marluxia he's the president of our club and a senior." Zexion trailed off. then spoke up one last.

"And the one over there who's actually cooking, is Sora he's very nice, we have more members but there not here today." Zexion let out a long sigh then went towards a fridge.

Demyx felt both out-of-place and awkward after such a long introduction, he was at a loss of what to say. "Um... i uh." Demyx mumbled.

Axel walked over towards sora who was still cooking "Hey what are you cooking anyway." He asked Looking over Sora's shoulder to see what was in the pot.

"Fried Rice!" He answered quickly a bright smile on his face.

Axel raised an eyebrow something was up, The boy had been cooking for hours but fried rice doesn't take that long to cook. "Why isn't it done yet?" Axel questioned.

Sora whipped around and smiled at Axel. "Its Special!" He answered then turned and continued to "cook" the food.

"Okaaay, yeah I'm going home." Axel said then grabbed his suitcase and put his hand on the doorknob.

Zexion chugged down a second bottled and grabbed his suitcase. "Wa-wait! take me with you." Zexion quickly said stumbling a little on his way to the door.

"Too my house!?" Axel questioned slightly shocked.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "No to the zoo what do you think." Zexion put one hand on his hip and waited for Axel to answer.

Axel scratched the back of his head then opened the door. "Sure whatever." Axel said then walked out the door.

"Later Demyx." Zexion said then followed behind Axel.

Demyx blinked then looked around and spoke up. "Hey not to judge but um that Axel guy doesn't seem like much of a···· Cook." Demyx questioned not really expecting an answer.

"Thats because he's not" Roxas answered catching Demyx off guard.

Demyx raised an eyebrow. "Then whys he hear?" Demyx asked his curiosity getting best of him.

"He's a taste tester." Sora answered then put some food on a plate.

Demyx nodded. "Oh... well I'm gonna go now, don't wanna over stay my welcome." Demyx Said then got up and headed for the door.

"Laters." Roxas causally said before Demyx left.

"Uh yeah." Demyx said then left the room.

* * *

:

* * *

At Axel's house Zexion was laying on his bed half asleep. until Axel came back into the room. "Ya know when I told you to 'Sit' somewhere I didn't mean my bed." Axel noted then sat in a chair by his desk.

Zexion groaned then sat up. "but I didn't see anywhere else to sit." Zexion answered like he truly didn't see the chair Axel was currently sitting in.

"I don't know maybe THIS Chair!" Axel noted Pointing at the chair he was sitting in.

Zexion then spoke up again. "but you're sitting in it." Zexion replied.

Axel face-palmed at his friends retort. "Yeah Now!" Axel yelled.

"So can I stay?" Zexion bluntly asked.

Axel let out a sigh starting to get annoyed. "Do whatever you want." Axel said giving up.

Zexion plopped back down on Axel's bed. "There's enough space for the two of us." Zexion offered.

Axel's eye twitched at that comment. "That's, are you coming on to me?" Axel questioned.

"No of course not, now come sleep with me." Zexion demanded.

Axel's eyes went wide. "Don't word it like that!" Axel yelled but got up and walked towards his bed anyway.  
"Seriously that wasn't even proper grammar_,_ Now scoot over." Axel said.

Zexion Ignored the insult and groaned at the demand not wanting to move. "But I'm comfortable." Zexion Argued.

"I'll sit on you." Axel said seriously.

"ugh" Zexion groaned then rolled over.

* * *

:

* * *

The next morning Demyx didn't run into Zexion at the usual spot. "I wonder did he leave early." Demyx thought to himself, then continued towards the school.

. . . . .

at the school Demyx went into his classroom, and still

no sign of Zexion. "He's later then usual today I guess." Right after that thought the other door to the classroom opened and Zexion walked in.

"Uuugh stupid Axel in his *Mumble Mumble*" Zexion mumbled while walking into the classroom then sat down.

Demyx blinked then tapped Zexion on his shoulder. "Um Zexion." Demyx started.

Zexion stopped mumbling then looked up at Demyx with surprise on his face. "Huh? oh Demyx when did you get here." Zexion asked he apparently didn't notice him when he came into the classroom.

Demyx made a quiet laugh. "I've been here the whole time." Demyx thought. "I was here before you even came in." Demyx Said out loud.

Zexion cocked his head to the side an raised a eyebrow. "You were? sorry i didn't notice." Zexion admitted.

Sweat dropped down the side of Demyx face, and he laughed. "S-say wanna have lunch with me." Demyx asked.

"Lunch?" Zexion cocked his head to the side then smirked. "you don't waste anytime do you." Zexion joked.

Demyx smiled at the other boys carefree joke. "I'll only be here for a year, so what do you say?" Demyx asked again, hoping for a answer this time.

"Sure." Zexion agreed.

. . . . . .

at Lunchtime.

Demyx tapped Zexion on his shoulder. "Zexion."

Zexion looked up and smiled at Demyx. "Is something the matter?" Zexion asked.

"You really do have bad memory." Demyx pointed out.

Zexion pouted at that statement. "Mmm! well did you want anything or not!"

Demyx sighed. "Wanna eat lunch with me." Demyx asked again.

"Huh oh! i forgot all about that..." Zexion admitted feeling a little guilty. "Okay, lets go to the roof then."

* * *

:

* * *

ontop of the school roof.

"thats... alot of food." Zexion said looking down at Demyx lunchbox.

Demyx laughed lightly staring down at the lunchbox. "Wanna help me eat it?" Demyx asked he didn't want to have to try scuff all that down.

Zexion blinked still staring at the large box of food. "I can try..." Zexion hesitantly agreed then swallowed. "Okay, b-boun appetite." he grabbed a fork then got ready to dig in.

Demyx ate a bite first. "Its good." Demyx noted.

Zexion then took a bite then nodded his head. "Mm you're right." Zexion agreed. "Even though thats not what i was worried about." Zexion noted then looked down at the box again.

"Oh how hard could it be." Demyx said then ate two more spoon-fulls.

they continued to eat it at a steady pace until it was almost empty.

"No··· more." Zexion moaned while rubbing his stomach.

Demyx put a hand over his mouth. "I think I'm gonna throw up." Demyx said his words muffled from his hand. "Oh crap, Mng!" Demyx ran off the roof and back into the school.

Zexion blinked then ran after Demyx. "Wow he really did have to throw up." Zexion thought to himself.

* * *

:

* * *

Zexion entered the bathroom and saw Demyx puking. "Uh you okay?" Zexion asked.

Demyx coughed. "bleeh!" Demyx stuck his tongue out and groaned. "Ugh, y-yeah." Demyx answered.

Zexion walked over to him then started to rub his back. "Here take my water. you should also clean your face off." Zexion pointed out then handed him a half empty water bottle.

Demyx turned his head toward Zexion and looked at the water bottle in his hand. "You've already drank out of it?" Demyx questioned.

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?" Zexion asked.

Demyx blushed then quickly grabbed the water out of Zexion's hand. "N-no thank you." Demyx answered while looking away from Zexion. "Indirect kiss." Demyx thought to himself.

Zexion smiled at the other boys actions then started laughing.

* * *

:

* * *

After School

Class was over and Zexion was Tired as always. "Uuugh I think I'll just go straight home today." Zexion thought to himself.

Demyx got up from his seat and tapped Zexion on his shoulder. "Were you going straight home today." Demyx asked.

"That was the plan." Zexion answered.

"Cool let's go." Demyx said.


	3. Chapter 3

The way home was quiet and peaceful. "Demyx has really Vibrant eyes." Zexion thought to himself while looking at Demyx.

Demyx looked at Zexion and smiled. "Yes?." Demyx questioned, wondering why Zexion was staring at him.

Zexion looked away. "O-oh its nothing." Zexion answered.

They continued to walk in awkward silence not saying anything to each other, Zexion Then stopped in-front of a house.

"This is my stop." Zexion spoke up causing Demyx to stop and look at him.

"So This is where you live." Demyx asked looking at the house.

"Mmhm." Zexion nodded his head then walked up to Demyx. "I had fun earlier, Despite your throw up." Zexion joked laughing lightly.

"Hey!" Demyx said.

Zexion then reached his hand out to him. "What do you say friends?"

A bright smile formed on Demyx face. "Really!?" Demyx asked, Zexion nodded his head in response. "Y-yes! of course!" Demyx happily answered grabbing Zexion's hand and rapidly shaking it.

Zexion smiled then tried to pull his hand away. "You can let go now Demyx." Zexion pointed out.

Demyx let go of Zexion hand then blushed and started scratching the back of his head. "S-sorry." Demyx apologized.

At that moment the door to Zexion's house opened. "Zexion next time bring your friend inside okay?" A guy with shoulder length white hair recommended.

Zexion laughed then smiled at Demyx. "Well I'll see you tomorrow, Demyx." Zexion said then walked off towards the house,  
he turned around and waved before going in.

Demyx waved back then continued walking down the path. "Friend." Demyx smiled down at his hand. then continued walking home.

* * *

:

* * *

At Demyx house.

"I'm home." Demyx announced he looked left and right then saw his mother. "Mom." Demyx Said the happiness slipping away from his voice.

"Demyx how was your day." His mother Asked.

"G-good I had fun." Demyx stuttered.

"Your grades." She asked.

"There decent." Demyx answered.

His mother sighed. "Demyx your father won't be pleased." she started causing Demyx to look down. "So I'll get you a 'secret' tutor." She finished smiling at her son.

Demyx eyes widened. "So you won't tell him I'm failing math science history and-" Demyx started, his mother interrupted putting a finger over his lips and shaking her head.

"Go to your room and study Demyx." His mother dead panned.

"Yes ma'am." Demyx quickly answered then ran upstairs.

Once Demyx got into his room he dropped his suitcase then slid down his door. "Maybe I should have asked for his number." Demyx thought to himself. "I should take a shower." Demyx said then got up and walked into his bathroom.

* * *

:

* * *

Demyx got out of the shower then crashed on his bed. "Zexion··· I wonder who was that guy..." Demyx said while looking up at the ceiling. "Whatever, I should get something to eat... but I don't feel like getting up." Demyx rolled over and hugged his pillow.

At that moment there was a knock on his door.

Demyx groaned then got up off his bed and opened the door. "Yeah." Demyx said after answering his door.

"Dinner has been prepared, please come down stairs." The women asked.

Demyx contemplated if he felt like eating with his parents or not. "Okay." Demyx walked pass the maid and towards the dinning room.

A man with an oddly shaped mustache glanced at Demyx causing Demyx to flinch back a-little. "Demyx." the man said quietly.

Demyx walked to a chair then sat down. "Father." He replied.

Demyx father spoke up again. "Your mother tells me your grades have improved." He asked.

Demyx swallowed his food then looked up to his father. "Huh? oh yes sir." Demyx answered unenthusiastically knowing the conversation wasn't going to end well.

"Well at-least you're not a complete failure." His father said then continued eating his food, Demyx mother sighed and Demyx bit on his lip.

The rest of the dinner was quiet and awkward Demyx father left the table first.

"I'm sorry Demyx." his mother Apologized feeling guilty.

"Dont be." Demyx replied. "Good night Mom." Demyx Smiled at his mother then left the room.

* * *

:

* * *

Zexion walked out of his room and into the living area, There he saw a strange woman talking to his brother. "whoa!" Zexion thought then hid around the wall. "who the heck is that!?" Zexion Thought then peeked to get another look at the lady.

"Thank you, then I shall come back another time." the woman got up and bowed. "I'm sorry for barging in all in of a sudden." The lady apologized.

Zexion brother got up and shook the lady's hand. "No don't be, but I'll see what I can do." he guided the lady to the door then closed it behind her.

Zexion came from around the corner and spoke up. "Who the heck was that." Zexion asked.

His brother turned around and frowned. "You shouldn't spy on people." He scolded.

"But brother you always spy on me." Zexion retorted, and put his hand on his hip.

"Details details." The brother shrugged off.

"Riku!" Zexion yelled. "Fine you're making your own breakfast today!" Zexion said then walked into the kitchen and grabbed two boxed lunches out of the fridge.

"Ah! wait but that's." Riku called out.

"Later." Zexion said then walked out the front door.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Riku sighed then went into the kitchen to try to find himself something to eat.

outside Zexion looked around until he spotted Demyx. "Demyx!" Zexion shouted and waved to get his attention.

Demyx looked up and saw Zexion, Completely forgetting about last night. "Zexion!" Demyx smiled and ran towards him.

"Morning." Zexion replied then they continued walking. "You seem···· happy?" Zexion questioned looking at his friends face.

"Huh really!?" Demyx replied raising an eyebrow.

Zexion yawned and stretched. "...I Don't know maybe its just my imagination." Zexion shrugged it off.

"I thought I was looking depressed." Demyx answered causing Zexion to laugh.

"You!? depressed no." Zexion Answered.

Demyx had a brief sigh of relief, he didn't want to think about the other night anymore. "I'm kinda happy I guess."

Zexion frowned slightly. "Hm?" Something about Demyx behavior seemed a little forced.

"Oh yeah! who was that guy yesterday." Demyx asked the question randomly popping up in his head.

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Hm?" Zexion questioned.

Demyx realized he didn't know what he was talking about. "The one with the white-ish silver hair." Demyx explained.

Zexion nodded his head slowly. "Oh... that was my older brother, Riku." Zexion Answered then stopped in front of the street waiting for the light to turn.

"So you have a brother." Demyx noted nodding his head.

"Ye- oh crap···" Zexion interrupted Seeing a certain red-head across the street.

Demyx looked down at Zexion. "Hm?" then he looked across the street. "Axel?"

Zexion nodded. "Don't move he might not see us." Zexion said trying to stay as still as possible.

Nonetheless the red-head looked and saw them anyway then made a gesture for them to come across once the light turned, they walked across Zexion being slightly reluctant.

Axel smirked "Well if it isn't Zexion." He started. "Avoiding me like that shame on you." He finished.

Zexion stopped looking at the ground, then looked straight at Axel. "I wasn't 'Avoiding' i just chose not to see you that day." Zexion explained.

Axel narrowed his eyes then sighed. "Whatever, we'll finish this later." Axel walked ahead but looked back at the two. "You are coming right?"

Zexion & Demyx had completely forgotten about school they rushed behind Axel as quickly as they could.

* * *

:

* * *

At lunchtime.

Zexion walked to Demyx with a scheme-ish smile on his face, holding his hands behind his back. "Deeemyx···" Zexion called dawing out his name.

Demyx looked up at Zexion. "Yeah?" He questioned.

"Guess whats behind my back." Zexion said.

Demyx thought about it for a quick second then came up short. "I Don't know a knife?" Demyx asked causing one of Zexion's eyes to start twitching.

"Why! would I have a knife!" Zexion yelled making the other boy flinch back. "S-sorry anyway, Here." Zexion dropped a boxed lunch on Demyx desk.

Demyx blinked and looked at it. "This for me?"

Zexion nodded. "Yeah lets eat lunch together again."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so took me longer this time i also almost lost the first part of this chapter because my email wouldn't load it and i had to do all this other junk but ugh you know what its done, i also hesitated about the end but decided to keep it anyway, so Here's the fourth chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of it Characters it all belongs to Tetsuya Nomura Square Enix and Disney. **

* * *

"Wait you wanna eat with me again?." Demyx questioned thinking back on what happened last time.

"Yeah i had fun··· not to mention..." Zexion trailed off when he said mention. "He-he but it was something we can go back and laugh at right?" Zexion said shrugging off whatever else was on his mind.

Axel then came into the classroom much calmer than his previous entrances.

Demyx Zexion and the rest of the class looked at Axel with both confusion and surprise.

"Axel··· Is there something wrong?" Zexion questioned the red-head wasn't usually this quiet.

Axel took a deep breath then walked closer to Zexion. "..." Still he said nothing.

Demyx looked at Axel then Zexion then back to Axel.

"I Um here." Axel handed him a gift wrapped box then left the room.

Zexion looked down at the box in his hand then stared down at it.

"Are you gonna open it?" Demyx asked while staring at the box.

Zexion sat the box on Demyx desk then started opening. "Oh my..."

Demyx looked over the box. "What is it?" Demyx questioned.

"A cheesecake." Zexion answered his eyes sparkling.

Demyx raised an eyebrow. "Cheese··· cake?" Demyx questioned curious about why there was cheesecake in the box.

Zexion looked around in his suitcase for a spoon. "Its my favorite." Zexion answered pulling out a spoon. "Want some?" Zexion offered holding out a spoon with some cheesecake on it.

Demyx held up his hands. "N-no thank you." Demyx turned down Zexion's offer for the delicious patisserie. "I'm Not into sweets."

Zexion's eyes grew wide in shock, all the while still stuffing cheesecake down his throat. "Demyx You're a man after my own heart." Zexion said after swallowing his cake.

The sudden remark caused Demyx face to flush a faint pink. "W-why do you say that?" Demyx questioned averting his eyes avoiding Zexion's glance.

"Because! if we were to get married we wouldn't have to share food its perfect!" Zexion answered stuffing the last piece of cake in his mouth. "Now I want something salty." Zexion then started rummaging around in his suitcase for his lunchbox.

Demyx turned red this time. "M-marriage!?" Demyx stuttered, he then took a deep breathe trying to calm himself down. "Your reasons are bound to cause problems in a relationship later." Demyx noted still blushing at Zexion's comment about marriage.

Zexion laughed then started eating out of the lunchbox he finally found. "Hey you gonna eat that?" Zexion asked pointing at the lunchbox he had prepared for him.

Demyx looked down at the lunchbox on his desk. "Oh yeah··· of course." Demyx opened the box seeing an omelet and rice neatly placed inside the box. "Oh wow." Demyx gawked at it he had never had anything like that prepared unless it was from a maid at home.

"What never seen an omelet before?" Zexion said looking at Demyx with a questioning expression.

Demyx shook his head. "No its just that I've never had something like this gave to me by a··· friend." Demyx admitted although he still hadn't touch the food.

"Oh··· well um you should eat that now." Zexion pointed out staring at the box as if he didn't still had food of his own left over.

"Oh yeah." Demyx then started eating the food.

Zexion intently watched Demyx eat the food smiling. "I'm done." Zexion announced putting up the now empty container, Zexion slightly leaned on Demyx desk. "Say are you busy on the weekend." Zexion asked

Demyx swallowed some food he was chewing. "No I don't think so why?" He questioned then started eating again.

"Good let's go out." Zexion answered.

Demyx nearly choked on his food from the sudden 'invitation' he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. "G-go out!?" Demyx repeated not sure if he heard him right.

Zexion nodded. "Yeah! like a date, just not romantic." Zexion answered clearing up what he meant.

This also seemed to catch Demyx by surprise. "Date!?" Demyx clearly wasn't paying attention to the rest Zexion's words, Demyx then decided to stuff the rest of his food down his throat as fast as he could, for some reason.

"Uh yeah···" Zexion Was slightly freaked out by the large sums of food the other male was stuffing down his throat, and decided to return to his seat.

Demyx finished stuffing down his food and swallowed, And as if right on time the bell rang and the teacher came back into the classroom. "I'd love to." Demyx whispered to Zexion before class started causing him to smile.

* * *

:

* * *

After School.

Zexion gathered his things and got up from his seat, Demyx Did the same and got up and followed behind him. "Mind me following." Demyx asked while following behind him.

Zexion continued walking down the hallway, He looked over his shoulder and stared at Demyx. "I'm just going to get Axel, But if you want to follow me knock yourself out." Zexion continued walking down the hall until he saw Axel's classroom.

Demyx looked up and read the class name. "Class 2-E it's really close to our classroom." Demyx said to himself then followed Zexion inside.

Axel was surrounded by a large flock of girls that were giggling and rambling about different things, Zexion cleared his throat causing two of the girls to step aside. "Axel." Zexion folded his arms and waited for Axel to notice him.

Axel flinched at the sudden familiar serious tone of voice he hesitated and looked up and made eye contact with Zexion. "H-hey··· Zexion." Axel stuttered he knew what was coming and he didn't want to face it.

"Don't 'hey' me do you want me to tutor you or not." Zexion said he wasn't feeling very patient at the moment.

Axel averted his eyes looking away from Zexion. "Not really..." Axel whispered quietly hoping Zexion didn't hear him.

Zexion glared down at Axel. "Axel gather your things." Zexion ordered he had heard what Axel whispered.

Axel groaned but did as he was told. "Fine." the girls that were surrounding him left and continued on with their own business.

Demyx laughed at the red-heads reluctance to get up, Axel noticed and rushed to Demyx. "Demyx You failed me!" Axel said with both of his hands on his shoulder.

Demyx blinked and cocked his head to the side.

Axel continued. "You were suppose to distract him!" Demyx raised an eyebrow from this statement.

"I Don't remember agreeing to that." Demyx replied.

Zexion Sighed into the palm of his hand. "Axel let him go." Zexion demanded.

Axel flinched then released Demyx letting go of his shoulders.

"Come on we're going home." Zexion said and walked pass him and Demyx and out of the classroom.

* * *

:

* * *

Halfway there they started talking about random things.

"Well i guess if you're into that kinda stuff then knock yourself out." Axel assumed continuing whatever strange conversation they were having.

"I Am not!" Demyx defended.

Zexion sighed he had phased out most of their conversation so he really didn't know what they were talking about, he stretched his arms and yawned. "What are you two even talking about?" Zexion asked.

Axel gasped at Zexion's question. "What do you mean 'what?' you weren't paying attention to our epic! conversation." Axel responded.

Zexion narrowed his eyes at Axel. "To me it just sounded like a bunch of nonsensical rambling." Zexion answered.

"Hey! why are you always glaring and narrowing your eyes at me?" Axel questioned slightly hurt by Zexion's previous statement.

Zexion Raised an eyebrow by this statement. "Why? because..."

"Because what!?" Axel repeated.

"Because··· you're fun to play with." Zexion finished.

This time Axel narrowed his eyes at Zexion. "Fun to play- Okay I see." Axel said then walked ahead of Zexion.

Demyx looked around then spoke up. "Um hey is that your brother." Demyx asked pointing towards a man with shoulder-length white hair.

Zexion looked where Demyx was pointing and it was indeed his older brother. "Yeah that is him but whats he doing."

Axel also looked over. "Is that Sora with him." Axel asked.

looking closer you could see a another person standing by him it looked as if they were arguing

"Lets check it out." Zexion said and ran over to the two.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Soo sorry I took so long to update but I SHOULD be back on track now so yeah the next chapter should be up either tomorrow or later on today**

* * *

"Zexion wait!" Axel shouted and ran after him Demyx followed suit.

"Brother!" Zexion shouted catching Riku and Sora off guard they both span around and looked at Zexion.

Riku sighed into the palm of his hand. "Zexion what are you doing here..." Riku questioned slight annoyance in his voice.

Zexion smirked. "I was on my way home when I saw this interesting 'Display' and decided to... take a look." Zexion answered with his arms folded.

"Sorry to disappoint you but this 'Display' is none of your business." Riku Replied he then put one hand on his chin and spoke up again. "Actually why did you take this route home?" Riku asked Demyx raised an eyebrow at this question.

"There's more than one route?" Demyx asked Zexion turned around to face him.

"Yeah there's a train station nearby its the 'Quickest' way to get to the school but... I always fall asleep on trains so I don't take it." Zexion answered then turned back towards Riku.

"Nonetheless go home." Riku demanded.

Zexion whipped out his phone and smirked. "Fine, but I wonder what Kairi has to say about you two arguing again." Zexion said and started dialing Kairi's number.

Sora grabbed Zexion's hand to stop him. "Please don't tell Kairi!" Sora pleaded.

"Whats in it for me?" Zexion asked.

Riku sighed again. "Fine." Riku leaned in to whisper something into Zexion's ear. "Do we a deal?"

Zexion's eyes lit up. "Deal!" Zexion Agreed and hugged his brother Demyx raised an eyebrow while Axel simply rolled his eyes.

"Ah! get off me!" Riku pushed him. "Go shoo go home."

Demyx whispered to Axel. "Is he always that affectionate?" Demyx asked.

Axel nodded his head. "Yeah once he gets to know you he's like a cuddly a teddy bear." Axel answered.

"C-cuddly Teddy bear?" Demyx imagined Zexion in a Teddy bear suit then laughed.

Zexion sighed. "Okay I'll go home now, Later." Zexion turned around and continued down the side-walk Axel waved at Sora and Riku Then followed Zexion, Demyx looked at them then followed behind Axel.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Zexion and Axel stopped in front of Zexion's house. "Oh Demyx before you go." Zexion Started.

"Hm?" Demyx Stopped and turned around.

"Can I see your phone?" Zexion asked holding his hand out.

Demyx reached into his pocket and pulled it out he spoke before handing it to him. "You're not gonna do anything weird to it right?" Demyx questioned.

Zexion cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean by that?" Zexion asked he didn't seem to understand what he meant.

Demyx stared at him sighed then handed him the phone anyway. "Here."

Zexion whipped his own phone out. "mmhm yeah okay." Once Zexion was done he handed him back his phone. "Call me if you get bored."

Demyx blinked not sure about what just happened. "Right..." Demyx nodded.

"Okay later dude." Axel said then started dragging Zexion into the house.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Once they were inside Zexion put the palm of his hand onto his face. "Okay Axel, so where do you wanna do this." Zexion sat on a couch and crossed his legs.

Axel Looked around then smirked. "Your room?"

Zexion frowned. "As logical that is, i really don't wanna be left alone in a small room with you." Axel laughed at Zexion's reply, they stared at each other for a while before Zexion sighed. "Fine fine." Zexion got up then they both went upstairs into Zexion's room.

Axel closed the door behind him then spoke up. "So... where do I sit?" Axel said this while staring at Zexion's bed with a wide smirk spread across his face.

Zexion cracked a smile and slowly turned his head towards Axel. "Anywhere is fine..." Zexion answered reluctantly, Axel sat on Zexion's bed the smirk still on his face. "This is gonna be really annoying."

'2 Hours Later'

Zexion came back into the room after getting something to drink he saw Axel asleep then sat his water down on his desk, he went over to the bed and plucked Axel on his forehead, he had fell asleep three times throughout the Two hours they had been studying and Zexion was starting to get annoyed. "Wake up!" He shouted.

"Mngh what?" Axel Moaned getting up he stared at Zexion with groggy eyes.

Zexion glared down at Axel. "What? what do you mean what!? you're suppose to be studying not sleeping!" He was getting frustrated and it was showing on his face.

"Don't feel like it." Axel answered causing one Zexion's eye to twitch,  
the look of annoyance on Zexion's face gave Axel an Idea. "Hey come here." Axel said while smirking.

Zexion frowned even more. "Why would I do that?" Zexion questioned he was standing on the side of the bed.

"Don't worry about that just come here." Axel Reached over and grabbed Zexion by the wrist and pulled him on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Zexion questioned not really fazed by his friends actions.

"Studying." Axel Smirked at Zexion causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean studying your just-" Zexion was cut off by Axel quickly rolling them over so Axel was now hovering above him. "Axel." Instead of answering Axel pressed his right hand Against Zexion's Hip and started making strange motions with his Fingers. "pfft Ah!" Zexion tried not to laugh as his friend 'Tickled' him and failed miserably.

"So you are! still ticklish." Axel said scheming expresion.

Axel Continued to tickle his friend. "A-axel st-sto ah hehe haha!" Zexion's uncontrollable laughter got slightly louder in volume his face reddened he had became flustered and embarrassed from the continued tickling.

A warm smile came to Axel's face from the 'Image'

Hearing the noise Riku came into the room. "What the hell?" Riku Exclaimed seeing Axel on-top of his little brother straddling his waist. "Seriously?"

Zexion was panting he was flustered not to mention Axel was on top of him he knew how misunderstanding the scene was, even the truth wasn't much better to him at that point. "B-brother!?"

Riku blinked and stared a little longer. "Never-mind." Riku turned around and closed the door behind him.

Zexion sighed. "I hate you." Zexion said with no malice or Actual 'hate' in his voice, Zexion then frowned "Its hot."

Axel nodded his head in agreement. "Mm." Although he was still on top of him.

"Then get off me!" Zexion shouted and kicked Axel.

"Ouch!" Instead falling to the side Axel flat on Zexion.

"That hurt ya know." Axel said in his ear.

"apparently not enough since your still on top of me." Zexion pushed Axel off then looked away and scoffed. "Humph." he briefly looked back down at Axel. "You're actually not that heavy..." Zexion pointed out causing a strange silence to linger Between them.

* * *

The next morning was strange for Demyx instead of the usual Maid that would come wake him up, his mother was the one doing it for some reason un-apearent to Demyx.

The other strange thing was Zexion he came out of his house with Axel..

Demyx could clearly hear their conversation from where he was. "No I'm not waiting for you." Demyx slid behind a tree near Zexion's driveway, for reasons unknown to himself and hid. "Shut up and hurry!" Axel then ran back into the house, Zexion sighed then started walking towards Demyx direction.

Zexion looked left and saw Demyx, "Hm Demyx?" Demyx gulped he racked his head trying to think of an excuse.

"Um I was uh," Demyx started fumbling over his words.

Zexion smirked at his friends fumbling. "Were you spying on me?" Zexion asked getting closer to Demyx.

Demyx blushed from the sudden invasion of personal space. "Um yes! no I mean I-" Zexion lightly laughed at Demyx before Axel came up behind him.

"Sorry to interrupt but··· now's not the time you two." Axel finished, he looked at the lack of distance between them and narrowed his eyes, he grabbed Zexion's wrist and pulled him slightly.

"H-hey!" Zexion reached and grabbed Demyx pulling him along with him.

. . . . . . . . .

"Ah!" Demyx collapsed onto his desk after being literally pulled to school he was exhausted and thirsty. "W-water!"

Zexion looked over to Demyx then reached into his own suitcase and grabbed a water-bottle. "Here take mine." Zexion offered holding the water-bottle out to him. "Its my fault anyway for dragging you along like that sorry." Zexion apologized.

Demyx lazily turned his head to Zexion. "You sure?" Zexion nodded his head In response, Demyx accepted the water-bottle and started drinking the water energetically.

Zexion flinched back. "He must have been really thirsty." Zexion was again freaked out.

* * *

**A/N: the next two chapters points out the Obvious about Demyx, Bye be. **


	6. Sitars and Lockets

**A/N: Every time I tried posting this the power kept going out, on Another note writing Zexion is annoying as fudge he hardly gets any screen so there's not much you can say about his personality he got ONE scene in DDD and he hardly ever talks in chain of memories or 358/2 days, all he does is sit on a couch reading a book while Marluxia towers over him all creepy like so yeah. **

* * *

All of the classes were over and Demyx was once again stomped on what to do, he was walking through the halls boredom starting to take over him he sighed to himself he didn't know anyone in the school aside from Zexion and Axel,

The sudden realization hit him, he had never actually wandered around the school, he looked at his surroundings and noticed he had know Idea where he was, the school turned out to be much bigger then he thought. "I'm lost." Demyx sighed again,

Demyx was gonna keep walking before he heard his name being called behind him. "Demyx!" Demyx turned around and saw Zexion and another male standing beside him.

Demyx eyes started to sparkle. "Zexion!" Demyx ran over to him an had to stop himself from flinging his arms around him.

The man with long pink hair standing beside Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Zexion don't tell me He was the one you were talking about?" He Questioned.

Zexion nodded his head. "Demyx you remember Marluxia right?" Zexion asked, Demyx stared at Marluxia long and hard then remember when he followed Zexion to his clubroom, Demyx slowly nodded his head still staring at Marluxia. "Good! you don't have any plans today right?"

"Um no but why?" Demyx questioned now looking at Zexion.

Zexion clasped his hands together. "Perfect he can help right!?" Zexion asked looking at Marluxia.

Marluxia sighed then smiled. "Sure." Marluxia then walked up a little closer to Demyx.

* * *

Demyx scanned over the long list Marluxia had just handed him, they were in the club rooms Kitchen. "So you want me to go get All of this!"

"No I want you to stare at the list for three hours." Marluxia said his voice reeking with sarcasm.

Demyx looked up at Marluxia and narrowed his eyes. "I don't have to do this ya know." Demyx pointed out.

"Oh? Zexion would have been so happy to..." Marluxia trailed off. "I guess I should call and tell him you said you won't be doing it..." Marluxia pulled his phone out. "It's a shame but oh well."

"Eh! no-no I'll do it!" Demyx yelled then dropped his head and sighed.

Marluxia smirked. "But do tell you're already this captivated with him? you haven't even known him for a week yet." Marluxia pointed out causing Demyx face to redden.

"W-what makes you think that." Demyx questioned.

"No one would change their mind and do something they don't want to unless they have some sort of ulterior-motive." Marluxia explained.

Demyx looked away he couldn't look at him any longer after being figured out so quickly, there was a brief momentary silence between them before the door to the clubroom opened.

"Oh Demyx you're still here?" Zexion said walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. "Were you waiting for me?" Zexion looked at Demyx with an eyebrow raised.

Demyx looked up at Zexion then jumped his face was flustered from the conversation he was just having with Marluxia. "I um yes no wait I mean-" Marluxia slammed his face into the palm of his hand.

"apparently my 'list' was too much for him to handle so he decided to wait for you to come back." Marluxia answered it wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

Demyx looked at Marluxia as if he wanted to hop over the table and choke him. "Oh okay, then I guess we should go now?" Zexion said looking over at Demyx.

Marluxia smirked at the two then waved. "Have fun."

Before leaving Demyx briefly looked back and glared at Marluxia.

* * *

Demyx stared at Zexion as they walked to the store, Zexion then suddenly stopped in-front of a vending machine.

"Hey are you thirsty?" Zexion asked Demyx while intently staring at the vending machine.

Demyx thought about it for a couple of seconds he wasn't exactly thirsty. "Sure." He was actually hungry but anything consumable would suffice as long as it got his stomach to stop growling he didn't really care.

Zexion inserted some change and two soda's came out of the machine, Zexion grabbed one with his left hand and held it out for Demyx to grab it. "Hm." Zexion gestured holding the soda out.

Demyx walked up to Zexion and grabbed the soda. "Thank you..." Demyx said then stared at it. _"Cherry..."_ Demyx thought still staring at the can of soda as if something would jump out of the soda can the moment he opened it.

Zexion took a sip of his own soda still crouched down in-front of the vending machine, he wasn't really paying Demyx much attention. "Huh?"

Demyx didn't really care to repeat himself so he decided to switch to a question he had been meaning to ask since he saw Axel come out of Zexion's house earlier that morning. "Say..." Demyx hesitated for a moment then continued. "Are you and Axel... Dating?" Demyx finished.

Zexion's eyes grew wide and he spit out his drink and started coughing. "What!? what could possibly make you assume that!?" Zexion nearly yelled the first what.

Demyx finally opened his own soda took a sip then spoke. "Well you two appear to be quite close so I thought..." Demyx answered trailing off.

"No never in a million years!" Zexion continued. "He's a good friend in all but no! just no."

Demyx then asked another question. "So you're just friends?"

Zexion then let out a sigh. "I've known him since I was in diapers he's kinda like a child-hood friend."

_"Kinda? that 'is' a childhood friend."_ Demyx thought then simply nodded his head then drank more of his soda. "We should go now.."

Zexion let out another sigh. "Y-yeah..."

* * *

It was still bright daylight outside when they got to the store, Demyx looked to his left than his right, the store was bigger than he expected it would be.

Demyx held his hand out towards Zexion. "Can I see the list?" He Asked

Zexion tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, but handed it to him anyway. "Here."

Demyx looked at the list looking at each Item listed on it. "Could you get a basket please?" Demyx asked, he watched Zexion as he went to go and grab a Basket. _"Love..."_ Demyx thought to himself he continued to stare at him then Laughed at the thought. "More like an obsession." he thought out-loud.

Zexion came back to him with the basket in his hand. "Did you say something?" Zexion asked he had somewhat heard Demyx.

He shook his head then smiled. "No nothing important." Demyx looked down at the list again than scanned the area until he saw the freezers. "Okay first up Milk." Demyx announced.

By the time they were at least halfway done with the list the sky was starting to orange. "What the hell! is he cooking for the Entire school!?" Demyx asked starting to get annoyed at the seemingly never-ending list.

"That's kind of an exaggeration." Zexion leaned against the cart he now had to switch to, the poor basket he had couldn't hold much more without breaking.

"If you haven't noticed it's almost sunset! now and we're only halfway through, not to mention I'm hungry!" Demyx sighed then looked at the list again. "S-sorry." Demyx apologized for his slight outburst.

Zexion shook his head. "No its okay even I'm starting to get a little hungry." Zexion replied they both sighed simultaneously then looked at each-other and laughed.

"Lets hurry and get this over with than get something to eat." Demyx said finally having some motivation to finish his little 'mission'

"Agreed." Zexion stopped leaning on the cart than they continued to search for the rest of the Items.

* * *

Once they finally found all the items and got to the cashier something dawned upon Zexion. "Hey how are we supposed to carry all of this!?" Zexion asked, Demyx froze midst handing the cashier the money.

"Um sir?" The cashier spoke up taking Demyx out of his moment of shock, he handed the rest of the money to the cashier than turned his head to look at Zexion.

"I-I'll handle it..." Demyx reassured after all the stuff was put in the bags than placed back inside the cart they walked out Zexion pushing the cart. Demyx sighed then pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "hold on."

Zexion stared at Demyx with an eyebrow raised. "Who're you calling?"

Demyx looked at Zexion with the phone pressed against his ear. "You'll see." He answered.

* * *

Demyx closed his phone and put it back into his pocket. He looked over to his right and saw Zexion staring at him Demyx raised and eyebrow and spoke up. "Is there something on my face?"

Zexion quickly looked away he hadn't realize he was staring at the other male. "...N-no sorry." Zexion apologized.

Demyx looked at Zexion with a gentle smile. "There's no need to apologize... that is unless you have some sort of evil diabolical plot."

Zexion whipped his head around and glared at Demyx. "...What? why would you even think that."

The glare Zexion shot at him caught him off guard then he recalled what Axel had told him about once he gets to know him. _"So is his usual behavior a Facade?"_ Demyx thought to himself staring at Zexion curiously.

His train of thought was interrupted by a limousine pulling up in-front of them.

"...A limo?" Zexion questioned staring at it in disbelief.

"Crap." Demyx face-palmed when he saw the 'Vehicle' Demyx stared at Zexion waiting for the rest of his reaction but he simply stared back.

"...So is this? what you were talking about?" Zexion asked looking back at the limousine.

Demyx slowly nodded his head. "Y-yeah..."

Zexion then made a small smile. "Well I've never been in a limousine before so this will be a new experience I guess?" Zexion noted.

Demyx nodded his head in response. "Mm."

Zexion Narrowed his eyes at the somewhat taller male, then got closer to him neglecting any form of personal-space. "You're being awfully quiet." Zexion noted looking at Demyx with a suspicious expression on his face.

Demyx stepped one foot back in hope to make some distance between them but to no avail Zexion simply leaned in even more to the point that Demyx could feel his breath on his face. "Um well that's..." Demyx trailed off turning his head away from Zexion.

Demyx was saved by the sound of a man clearing his throat, Zexion swiftly moved away from Demyx he could see a slight pout on Zexion's face.

The man looked at them with an amused smirk spread across his face. "Young master I was under the assumption that you called me because you were in a 'rush'." The man started. "I put everything away while you two were in the middle of your err... 'conversation'."

Demyx and Zexion looked to their side and saw the cart was indeed empty, they both let out an exaggerated "Ooh." The man walked over to one of the car doors and opened it, he then made a motion for them to get in.

Demyx got in first then Zexion followed behind him.

* * *

Back at the school.

Demyx dropped all the bags in-front of Marluxia then put one hand on his hip. "I'm going home." Demyx stated blankly glaring across the table at Marluxia.

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "Did you not enjoy yourself?" Marluxia questioned glancing over towards Zexion's direction.

A faint blush creeped up on Demyx face and his glare faltered.

"T-that's not." Demyx stuttered causing Marluxia to chuckle, He walked around the table and whispered into Demyx ear.

"Call me if anything comes 'up' between you two." Marluxia then shoved a piece of paper into Demyx hand then backed away with a smirk on his face.

Demyx looked down at the paper that was just forced on him and made an awkward laugh. "Ah-huh?" Demyx nodded his head slowly.

Demyx Turned around and tapped Zexion on his shoulder. "There's not really anything else for me to do here and I'm sure Marluxia is gonna be here for a while so..." Demyx trailed off. "Lets get something to eat before heading home"

There was a strange flicker of something in Zexion's eyes that Demyx couldn't quite put his hands on.

"Sure." Zexion Answered putting whatever it was that he was fiddling with into his pocket.

Demyx stood there and stared at him contemplating whether or not he should ask him but shrugged it off and decided not to.

* * *

Demyx stared across the table watching Zexion as he played with his food, a small smile came to Demyx's face as he watched him.

"Ya know..." He started. "You... shouldn't play with your food." Demyx noted catching Zexion's attention, he looked up at Demyx blinking at him.

"I..." Zexion paused. "Was just thinking about something but..." he continued, then ate a fry an glanced outside and flinched "Your butler is kinda creeping me out." he finished.

Demyx glanced out the window and sweat dropped, seeing his 'Butler' standing outside the window staring at them with a big smile on his face.

"S-sorry..." Demyx sighed dropping his head he then looked up slightly with a wry smile on his face. "We could just go home if you want."

There was something about that smile that made something 'click' in Zexion,

It was lonely.

"No!" Zexion suddenly yelled catching Demyx off guard.

"Huh no?" Demyx asked scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Zexion calmed down and sled back down into his chair.

"No lets... lets stay a little longer." Zexion answered with a gentle smile.

Demyx was confused by Zexion's sudden objection against leaving but decided to shrug it off. "O-okay?"

* * *

They had finished eating and left the restaurant and were now standing in-front of Zexion's house.

"See you tomorrow then." Demyx announced he smiled again turned around to leave but was stopped by Zexion grabbing him by the wrist. "Zexion?"

And there it was again that smile. "Thank you..." Zexion said Demyx raised an eyebrow and Zexion sweat dropped he didn't seem to know where he was getting at, Zexion let go of Demyx's wrist.

"for the food." He clarified.

Demyx nodded his head slowly. "Later." Demyx said putting his hand up then turned around and left.

Zexion turned around and went into his home he closed the door behind him and leaned against it and sighed. "I have problems." he murmured.

"You just now realized that." Riku said from on the couch in-front of the television.

Zexion looked and glared at Riku. "Shut up!" he Spat back then stormed into his room Zexion's father looked up the stairs where Zexion just went and raised an eyebrow.

"Whats with him?" His father asked Riku shrugged his shoulders with a 'I don't know'

* * *

Zexion plopped down on his bed and sighed into his pillow, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket, he rubbed his thumb over it and made a small smile.

"Hm..." Zexion kept staring at it then frowned at the locket thinking back on a distant memory he sighed again.

"Demyx..." the name floated around in his head like a bubble that he couldn't pop. "Their so similar its annoying." He murmured then rolled onto his side.

"Just like him." He drifted off to sleep cradling the locket in his hands.

* * *

Demyx Was Seriously starting to think Aliens had abducted his parents and switched them out with some strange robotic clone.

Instead of being greeted by the usual dead-eyed emotionless maid when he came home he was welcomed by the 'loving' embrace of his Mother, And his Father actually told him welcome home?

Something was up.

"Um I'll just be going to my room now..." Demyx said slowly getting out of his seat,

"Good night dear." His mother called out.

"Y-you too..." Demyx hesitated then slowly backed out of the dinning room then ran up the stairs into his room.

"...That was... weird." Demyx said in the safety of his room.

Demyx went and sat on his bed only to get right back up he pasted around in circles a couple of times he hadn't exactly been 'tired' he walked into his slightly oversized closet and pulled out a case and put it on his bed, he un-buckled the lock and the case to reveal a Sitar.

Demyx smiled at it. "Still looks brand new..." he trailed his fingers across the top of the instrument leaving a trail, it was quite dusty.

He closed it back then sat it on the side of his bed. "Not in the mood." He simply said and sat on his bed. "What to do..." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed some buttons untill he got to Zexion's number,

"He said to call him if I ever got board but..." he thought about the other males sudden change of behavior then closed the phone.

"I'll just take a shower and go to bed." He decided.

* * *

**END A/N: Demyx's character is actually pretty hard for me to define He's practically the Sitar itself which brings to thinking should i incorporate it into the story or just say screw it and leave things how they are, **


End file.
